dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Xelor/Intelligence/Wisdom
Introduction The Intelligence/Wisdom Xelor is a build which builds upon the aspects of two other Xelor builds, Wisdom and Intelligence. It builds upon the recent updates to AP Steal to create the new Wisdom xelor as well as the many Fire based spells of the Intelligence Xelor. It is a unique build as it in-corporates three major parts * Damage * AP Steal * Damage Reflect These three aspects combine to create an extremely useful character, whether it in groups or solo fights. It is a build possible for a first or second character, however as Wisdom takes up three stat points it is best as a second character, so that you can scroll Wisdom. Although most Xelors won't admit it, this is generally the accepted build for Xelors, and many so called Intelligence Xelors will pretty much follow this build. Soft caps To be Completed Your characteristics are your building block for a poewerful character, although you get tons of stats from equipment you can be even more powerful with good stats. Even if you do mess up your stats there are ways to recover them. There are several methods to raising your stats depending on how much kamas you have. Method 1 * Raise Intelligence to 100 * Scroll Wisdom to 101 * Raise Vitality to 50-60 * Raise Intelligence to 200 * Raise Wisdom to 200 Method 2 * Rasie Intelligence to 100 * Scroll Wisdom to 101 * Scroll Vitality to 101 Method 3 * Scroll Intelligence to 101 * Scroll Vitality to 101 * Scroll Wisdom to 101 Each of the methods above is perfectley fine. Scrolling is better if you can afford it as it doesn't require you to use any stat points. Spells All spells have their uses, however not every spell is right for each build. Below is a list of the suggested spells for this build. * Lvl 1-10 Raise Hand / Dark Ray to lvl 5. * Lvl 11-20 Raise Slow Down to lvl 5. * Lvl 21-30 Raise Xelor's Sandglass to lvl 5. * Lvl 31-40 Raise Homing Hand to lvl 5. *Edit* Not really any need for this, is a waste of points. But its up to you. * Lvl 41-50 Raise Temporal Paradox to lvl 5. *Edit* Lvl to 5 as soon as you get it * Lvl 51-60 Raise Loss of Motivation to lvl 5.(Due to 2.6 update counter reflect 15 amage at lvl 5 better than this so try raisng that) * Lvl 61-70 Raise Mummification to lvl 5. * Lvl 71-80 Raise Blinding Protection to lvl 5. ' *Edit* This should be put to lvl 5 as soon as you get it at 60.' * Lvl 81-90 Save points. * Lvl 91-100 Raise Xelor's Dial to lvl 5. * Lvl 101 Level Hand to 6 - Do not use dark ray at this point, unlearn if it is lvl 5 **See Dark Ray or Hand Xelor's have two base fire spells Dark Ray and Hand. Deciding which one to choose is a crucial choice. DO NOT level them both, it's either one or the other. The majority of Xelors pick Hand mainly because it's not linear, unlike Dark Ray which is. However Dark Ray hits slightly more and as of 1.27 also steals range. Personally I choose Dark Ray I chose it as I find it easier to line it up with Xelor's Sandglass. The final decision comes down to you and at the end of the day either is a perfectably acceptable choice. For more information on Hand see Hand ''For more information on Dark Ray see Dark Ray As a great update 2.6 try to rise rewind to lvl 2 and Counter to lvl 5 and 6 (great for both pvp and pvm) since you can rewind a character so it will nor run away using teleportation and counter does reflect 9 damage per turn at lvl 1 and is lifted to lvl 60 and is replaced by rewind.. Equipment ''To be completed This is where your hard earned kamas goes. With this build you will have three sets of equipment, your Battle Set (mostly Intelligence, Training (mostly Wisdom) and your True Set (Mixed, though you won't get one till high levels though). I have included Pets and Weapons in a different section as I feel that they need special explanations. *Lvl 1-19 Boon Set or if you can afford it Young Adventurer Set. *Lvl 20-37 Gobball Set (battle/training) *Lvl 38-98? Prespic Set (training) *Lvl 42-98? Fire Kwak Set (battle) if you can afford it. or *Lvl 52-98 Morello Cherry Blop Set (battle) or *Lvl 46-98? Red Scaraleaf Set (battle) *Lvl 48 Get a Kam Assutra Amulet even if you have Fire Kwak Set replace the amulet to get 8AP and 4MP. * 98-? Feudala Set *Edit* Use a custom wis set at around 60 (This can be quite expensive though) : Jelliheadgear, Moon boots, Adelus, Ammy of luck, 2 Similes rings, and Prespic cloak - Desire Ball Cloak at 67- Also try to get a Caw dofus if you can, however these can be qutie expensive. Your wis can also be dramtically improved with a Dragoone, but buying these maxed, can cost up to 1mk. *EDIT BY JAVAGEDES* atleast in solar, pink dragoones cost 5.5mk for a 55 wis. *BUMP* This needs an urgent update. The price of 55 wis dragoones is only like 1.5mk. Weapons Pets/Mounts This section covers the Pets and Mounts that are useful to this build. Plum and Emerald DT is amazing for this build. It gives you the much needed Range and 200 vit, you also get 1mp as a bonus which helps alot with mobility. Leveling Guide There is a general leveling guide at Leveling guide.